


let's chat

by cerulleen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Texting, alix and nathaniel are my favourite brotp, just a chat because there's not enough fics for this, lmao they're so clueless, they're class is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerulleen/pseuds/cerulleen
Summary: [8:13 am]ladyblogger has added djnino, MARInebiology and AdrienAgreste to the conversationladyblogger: wake up you buttheads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chat with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986653) by [pssebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pssebe/pseuds/pssebe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sacrificed my innocence so they can curse.
> 
> at least i still put asterisks...? (they're not in the actual chat btw)
> 
> forgive me.

[8:13 am]

 

_ladyblogger has added djnino, MARInebiology and AdrienAgreste to the conversation_

 

ladyblogger: wake up you buttheads

AdrienAgreste: Woah, Alya. Watch your mouth.

ladyblogger: shut up you motherf*cker

djnino: SHUT THE F*CK UP IT'S A SATURDAY

djnino: YOU SHOULD NOT BE AWAKE THIS EARLY

ladyblogger: where's mari?

djnino: sleeping

AdrienAgreste: Sleeping.

MARInebiology: sleeping

ladyblogger: of course

ladyblogger: wait what

ladyblogger: MARINETTE

ladyblogger: GET THE F*CK BACK HERE

djnino: ALYA SHUT UP

ladyblogger: NO

ladyblogger: MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AGRESTE

MARInebiology: NO WTF

djnino: wow i'm being ignored okay

 

 _djnino_   _has left the conversation_

 

ladyblogger: nobody's leaving this 

 

_ladyblogger has added djnino_

 

djnino: f*ck

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still feel guilty.
> 
> why am i like this.
> 
> go read the work it was inspired by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek anymore

[1:42 pm]

 

MARInebiology: good morning

djnino: it's not morning wtf

MARInebiology: language

ladyblogger: MARI

ladyblogger: YOURE ALIVE OMG

ladyblogger: DID U GUYS SEE THE LATEST POST ON THE LADYBLOG

ladyblogger: I LSKDFJlskjdf

djnino: im out

 

_djnino has left the conversation_

 

ladyblogger: NINO 

 

_ladyblogger has added djnino to the conversation_

 

ladyblogger: NO ONES LEAVING

djnino: f*ck.

 

[djnino has changed their name to f*ck]

 

_MARInebiology has left the conversation_

 

f*ck: OH HELL NO

 

_f*ck has added MARInebiology to the conversation_

 

f*ck: no one is leaving this hellhole now

 

[ladyblogger has changed the chat name to hellhole]

 

ladyblogger: cinnamon roll wya

 

[AdrienAgreste has changed their name to cinnamonroll]

 

cinnamonroll: What's up?

f*ck: geez bro your grammar lmao no one writes liek taht

cinnamonroll: "liek taht."

f*ck: srlsy statp

f*ck: stop

cinnamonroll: fine

cinnamonroll: but if my father finds out about this...

 

_f*ck has added GabrielAgreste to the conversation_

 

cinnamonroll: NINO

 

_cinnamonroll has removed GabrielAgreste from the conversation_

 

cinnamonroll: what the heck did i ever do to you?

f*ck: language

cinnamonroll: your username is "f*ck"

ladyblogger: HOLY SH*T CINNAMON ROLL CURSED 

MARInebiology: WTF GUYS YOU CORRUPTED HIM

ladyblogger: DW MARI HE'S STILL THE SAME YOU STILL LOVE HIM

cinnamonroll: what

MARInebiology: f*ck you, alya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kimiscool: Kim  
> gaminglord22: Max  
> alixiscoolerthankim: Alix  
> nath: Nathaniel/Nathanael at this point no one really knows lmao  
> pinkroses: Rose  
> julekahatescameras: Juleka  
> chloeissocool!: Sabrina  
> ChloeBourgeois: Chloé

[8:13 am]

 

_you have entered the chat ew school_

 

ladyblogger: WAKE UP B*TCHES TIME FOR SCHOOL

kimiscool: wtf i am not a b*tch

ladyblogger: wtf is your username

nath: you guys are up too early

gaminglord22: school starts in seventeen minutes...?

nath: exactly

 

[8:52 am]

 

MARInebiology: IM UP IM UP

ladyblogger: school started 22 minutes ago mari

MARInebiology: shoot

MARInebiology: wait what

MARInebiology: then how are you texting me rn

kimiscool: have u met alya

nath: have you met alya

pinkroses: Have you met Alya?

julekahatescameras: have you met alya

alixiscoolerthankim: have you met alya lmao

f*ck: have you f*cking met alya

cinnamonroll: have you met alya?

chloeissocool!: Have you met her? 

ladyblogger: GUYS WTF

ladyblogger: THIS IS BULLYING

ladyblogger: PLUS YOU ARE ALL ON YOUR PHONES

ChloeBourgeois: Will you all shut up?

MmeBustier: I agree. I am trying to teach here.

ladyblogger: ...

MARInebiology:...

cinnamonroll: ...

f*ck:...

kimiscool: who 

kimiscool: what

kimiscool: when

alixiscoolerthankim: why

kimiscool: ALIX WTF I WANTED TO WRITE THAT YOU B

kimiscool: ully

kimiscool: i was gonna write bully

MmeBustier: Right.

MmeBustier: You all have detention.

f*ck: f*ck.

 

_MmeBustier has left the conversation_

 

ladyblogger: ...

ladyblogger: ALRIGHT WHO THE F*CK ADDED MME BUSTIER TO THE CHAT

ladyblogger: I WILL F*CKING HUNT YOU DOWN

nath: whoops

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i have ballet camp next week and i am so not looking forward to not being able to sleep in lmao this sentence is such a run on sentence ugh i'm so tired okay bye


	4. Chapter 4

[5:26 am]

 

ladyblogger: yoooooooooo wassuppppppapspdfppspdfpaf

 

[12:51 pm]

 

f*ck: why are you like this

MARInebiology: you woke me up

cinnamonroll: mari it's almost one pm.

cinnamonroll: are you getting enough sleep?

ladyblogger: ship

 

[ladyblogger has changed their name to adrienette]

 

adrienette: ^ who said that??????

f*ck: alya no

adrienette: alYAS

f*ck: i seriously hate you rih t now

f*ck: *right

adrienette: like i care

adrienette: no date night for you

f*ck: wait what

f*ck: ALYA NO

adrienette: ALYAS B*TCHES

f*ck: WAIT NO ALYA PLEASE 

adrienette: ill only say yes if you write "Alya, oh great and beautiful goddess, please forgive my sins. I promise not to go against your wishes again, otherwise, I shall be your loyal servant for all of eternity."

f*ck: i am not saying that

adrienette: then im coming up with a list of duties i want you to do 

f*ck: fine.

f*ck: "Alya, oh great and beautiful goddess, please forgive my sins. I promise not to go against your wishes again, otherwise, I shall be your loyal servant for all of eternity."

adrienette: type it out

adrienette: i know you copied and pasted

f*ck: yeah how?

adrienette: you didnt delete the quotation marks you idiot

f*ck: sh*t

 

[f*ck has changed their name to sh*t]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah uhhhh.
> 
> also before anyone comments, french people don't use quotation marks but i still wrote quotation marks because people would probably get confused. 
> 
> send help too because my feet are dead. i just danced in a performance without any breaks and i feel like gabriel agreste after an akuma doesn't work. 
> 
> sorry for not updating in a while! wow this author's note is all over the place. also i just realised that i last/first updated this right before i started dance/ballet camp so wowwowowow. i'm alive in case you cared. you probably didn't. okay. also i used the word also three times. four times. now i think i have an issue. what did i just write.
> 
> i sound crazy okay bye.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys help i forgot how to use ao3

[3:42 am]

 

MARInebiology: i hate school

cinnamonroll: mari why are you awake?

MARInebiology: why are YOU awake?

cinnamonroll: touche

 

[7:52 am]

 

adrienette: omg you guys were even awake at the same time its meant to be

 

[9:23 am]

 

MARInebiology: does anyone have the notes for the lab?

adrienette: mari im right next to you you could literally just

adrienette: you know what

adrienette: mari are you falling asleep

adrienette: girl you need to go to bed earlier

cinnamonroll: is she okay?

adrienette: PSLKDJF AW ADRIEN HOW SWEET OF YOU FOR WONDERING

adrienette: I TINK YOU SHOUL OCME HERE AND CHEKC

adrienette: i said come here not throw a note at the back of my head and almost give me a paper cut

cinnamonroll: i'm sorry! i didn't mean to hurt you...also i can't exactly go over to you guys because then mme bustier would probably give me a detention.

adrienette: wow you really are...you cant get a paper cut from a paper airplane like that

f*ck: also who cares about detention

 

[11:42 am]

 

MARInebiology: ALMOST BREAK

adrienette: can we grab lunch at yours?

MARInebiology: yeah sure

adrienette: adrien?

cinnamonroll: i think i'm free, but i'll check with nathalie to make sure.

f*ck: what am i chopped liver

adrienette: worse

 

[f*ck has changed their name to choppedliverbutworse]

 

cinnamonroll: creative

choppedliverbutworse: shut up mr model top 10 hottest bachelors richest teen on earth teen vogues perfect boyfriend

 

[cinnamonroll has changed their name to perfectboyfriend]

 

choppedliverbutworse: now look whos being creative

perfectboyfriend: chopped liver

 

[12:14 pm]

 

adrienette: woah there adrien or some may believe that ive succeeded in corrupting your poor innocent self

adrienette: we wouldnt want papa agreste to get akumatized

MARInebiology: alya shut up and eat your sandwich

MARInebiology: also adriens literally right across from us

MARInebiology: just talk

adrienette: says you

 

[8:23 pm]

 

adrienette: GUYS AKUMA

adrienette: ITS ATACKINS THE EIFFELJ TOWER

f*ck: wow great observation

adrienette: nINOE IWILL F*CLING ENS YUO

f*ck: im so scared

 

[8:47 pm]

 

f*ck: alya are you okay?

 

[9:14 pm]

 

MARInebiology: i hate akumas

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!! i have been so inactive lately and i just...  
> to be honest, i was kind of edging out of the fandom for a bit, but i started coming back in after reading this one ff. i apologize for not updating -- for what, four months? five? -- but i've also been super busy with school and other things. hopefully i'll update more often!  
> lol idek if people still read this but whatever. i hope you all started 2019 right!


End file.
